Song Challenge
by Mark Ruiz
Summary: Song Challenge: Write a scene for every song that comes up on your playlist; must be AT LEAST 10 songs. Naoi x Otonashi / Otonashi x Naoi


Song Challenge: Write a scene for every song that comes up on your playlist; must be AT LEAST 10 songs.

("Indie"/ or Rock or just relaxing music)

I do not own Angel Beats

This fanfic includes: Drug use, suggestive themes, and bad language.

Couple: OtonashixNaoi/NaoixOtonashi

I actually spell checked it this time. Yay? Haha, uhm, yeah; continue on.

* * *

_Hotel Yorba by The White Stripes_

Otonashi grinned as he took hold of Naoi's hand. They were newlyweds and they both had agreed to spend their honeymoon at a quiet place, a small hotel only filled with vacancy. Otonashi smiled and held onto Naoi in a tight hug. Naoi gave him a small smile and broke free from the hug. In return Naoi replied," I'm so tired of acting tough; I'm going to do what I please," and touched Otonashi and yelled out," You're it!"

* * *

_Handshakes by Metric_

The dark green haired male was tired from working and was relaxing at the library. He looked to his right and saw a red headed male. That's entertainment; he looked at the red headed male try to grab a book on a higher shelf. He frowned as he thought about work again. He hated the whole circle of working, drive to work to pay for the car, buy this car to drive to work. He rested his chin up against the palm of his hand and just grinned as he looked at the intriguing male some more.

* * *

_Lonesome Organist Rapes Page Turner by The Dresden Dolls_

Otonashi fidgeted as he sat in the chair at the café with the male he had just met. It was a blind date and he was nervous.

"I'm a friendly man; I joke about sex because it's funny when you're frightened," Naoi grinned.  
Silently Otonashi sat and just nodded.

"Don't be scared, I'm a friendly man, I joke about death because it's funny when you're _frightened_," he added.

Otonashi was starting to panic; Naoi reached over and stuck something in his neck.

_Why won't this damn thing stop bleeding_, Otonashi panicked, it had only been 2 minutes since he had woken up and his neck was bleeding.

He felt damp and cold, and his bottom was in pain. He shook his head,_ not again!_

* * *

_Cold by Blood Red Shoes_

Otonashi was cold, scratch that, he was freezing. He was running from all the people. He didn't want to be around anyone, anymore at least.

Cold, cold, so cold; the only way he was able to describe how he was feeling at the moment.

_Take a step out into the daylight, no I don't want to fight for it all and forget it when I'm bored_, he thought.

He looked at the cold ground and shivered. No, he must find the light for his freedom. He was a cold room; he locked himself in there and had not left for 10 days. How did he manage? He just, was, able to get away and prepare himself for the outside in that time. It didn't matter how he managed, he was going to fight for his freedom.

Take a step out into the daylight, they would all say that to him but he shook his head.

* * *

_Electric Feel by MGMT_

Bodies rubbed against each other. The room smelled the smelling sense with the smell of good weed. No, not the cheap kind; or the horrid smell at concerts when the smell of burning marijuana mixes with the cigarettes.

_Ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel._

Otonashi's hands were on Naoi's hips as they danced. It was a nice mellow song. They were both high so it was a perfect moment. Yui had gone to sleep on the floor, since it had been her first time doing the natural herb.

"I'll teach you how to swim," Otonashi promised and grinned, he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

Naoi smiled, not that Otonashi could notice it, and picked up the pace.

_Today was a very good day._

And they spent the rest of the night dancing.

* * *

_Creep by Radiohead_

Naoi gasped as he heard something bang against his window, _not another rock!_

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE AN ANGEL," Naoi heard his stalker yell.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING SPECIAL!"

Naoi curled under his sheets in a fetal position.

"But I'm a creep," Otonashi sat on the grass near the house of the person he was madly infatuated with. He brought his hands up to his face and sobbed.

"What the hell am I doing here, I don't belong here," Otonashi came to realize and then stood up.

"I LOVE YOU," he shouted waking up a noisy dog that started barking. The sprinklers even came on he just extended his arms out, not giving a fuck. "You're so fucking special, I wish I was special – but I'm a creep," he said with a bittersweet smile.

Naoi crawled to his window on the second floor of his house and watched the red head walk away.

* * *

_Mr. Brightside by The Killers_

Naoi was pissed, no, he was infuriated and jealous. That stupid commoner always got in the way of his future lover! His stomach churned and he felt sick, Hinata was starting to take off Otonashi's shirt.

_I just can't look, it's killing me – and taking control._

He grew more upset, angry tears threatened to fall. He stormed out.

Later that day he was dancing with the smiling Otonashi," Hey you," Naoi said with a pink hue on his cheeks. Otonashi smiled and ran a hand through Naoi's hair," Hey."

What the fuck, they were at it again! Naoi didn't even have to look for proof. He grew sad as he heard the moans coming from behind the door.

_I never!_

He thought Otonashi would come to his senses and choose the man who was right for him, who would treat him well.

I guess happy endings were just a joke.

* * *

_A Dustland Fairytale by The Killers_

Naoi smiled as he kissed his boyfriend at the fair, he loved Otonashi very much.

_That had been a couple months ago_, Naoi thought sadly. He hated it that things had changed so much. Time seemed to run away from the grasp of his hands. He reached out for no apparent reason and bowed his head down.

He was running, running to help his lover. Otonashi had been in trouble, Naoi hated it. Why couldn't he be the one stuck in such a shitty crash? He tried his hardest, everything seemed so fucked up.

Now Otonashi, don't you go to sleep. His tears condescended as he saw his lover hooked up to so many tubes. No, they were helping him. They just – fuck, did they have to have such a huge width. They made him look so defenseless.

Fuck.

* * *

_The Youth by MGMT_

Not like they could remember the old memories they pushed away in the back of their minds. They waved their hands in bitter happiness at the change. The youth were to starting to change. Naoi hugged and grabbed onto Otonashi. Nobody had stayed the same, people change, usually not for the good. They all learned that you should annihilate those who wish to destroy you. The heavy rain hit the concrete hard, they all banded together as they looked at the sky. The smoke was starting to fade away, surely it would all become better in due time. Naoi had looked up and saw Otonashi frowning. His smile threatened to fall as he continued to look at his companion.

"Are you okay," he asked. No reply came.

No reply was needed really, the youth had one thing in common, they felt the same; at least for this day.

* * *

Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People

Naoi had kicked the gun on the floor, the present his dad had given him. Not quite sure why his dad had done that, maybe it was a failed attempt to show that he actually cared for his maturing boy. Naoi, the lost kid, always in the shade of his brother had always tried to gain his dad's attention. His dad always worked late.

The next day Naoi had come to school, weary at first as he clutched the gun tight in his pocket. He debated in the morning, but finally decided to wear a cowboy outfit. Algebra, that was his first bell.

"Naoi, what's in your pocket," the teacher asked as she saw that Naoi wouldn't sit down.

"Nothing, nothing much," Naoi said.

He had enough of all this, stress was wearing him down. The kids always picked on him and he just couldn't handle it anymore like how he used to at first, during the first couple years of school. He grabbed the gun and took it out.

Bang, he pulled the trigger.


End file.
